Une inconnue dans mon grenier
by DreamInLights
Summary: Regina vient d'être élue Maire d'une petite ville côtière, Storybrook. A la suite de l'achat d'un ancien manoir elle découvre, qu'elle n'y vit pas totalement seule et que dans son grenier se trouve une Emma Swan au passé tumultueux et un petit Henry encore bébé. SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter One

**Bonjours à tous ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, et je tenais naturellement à signaler que l'orthographe et moi n'étant pas de très bon amis, il est fort possible qu'à la lecture de ce récit vous soyez pour certains horrifiés devant certaines fautes et surtout par le nombre y laissées, c'est donc d'avance que je préfère m'excuser. J'espère toutefois que vous passerez outre et saurer vous plonger sans difficulté dans cette revisite un peu particulière, de la vie de mes personnages préférés de OUAT.**

 **PS : Certains ont constatés que le premier chapitre de cette histoire (donc celui-ci) a été retiré, ce n'est pas un bug, je le trouvais un peu trop expéditif sur les bords, j'ai donc préféré le retirer pour faire quelques améliorations, en espérant que vous apprécierez.**

 **Disclamers : Bien qu'étant un AU les personnages et le lieu de cette histoire sont tirés de l'œuvre originel de** ** _Once Upon A Time_** **créé par Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, ils font donc l'objet d'un emprunt implicite.**

 **PS2 : les lois électorales référencés dans l'histoire ne se prête ni à celles des Etats Unis ni à celle de la France, elles sont purement fictives.**

 **Chapter One**

Regina Mills était une femme fière de vingt-cinq ans, d'un charme et d'une prestance royale à tout épreuve, elle éveillait tant la fascination que le désir, et ce aussi bien chez la gente masculine que féminine. Il faut dire qu'avec sa silhouette élancée qu'on n'aurait pu croire sculptée dans le marbre, son teint basané signe de ses origines hispaniques, ses cheveux d'ébène et son hypnotisant regard noir, sa liste de prétendants n'en menait pas large. Mais il fut vite compris que cette reine de beauté était aussi froide que la glace, avec un tempérament d'acier, en soi, une main de fer dans un gant de velours. C'est ainsi que beaucoup furent éconduit, rejetés, ignorés, avec le même constat : celui d'un cœur brisé. L'acharnement constant de sa génitrice, appuyé par son célèbre adage « l'amour est une faiblesse » avait altéré toutes les fonctions ou presque de la jeune femme à éprouver le moindre sentiment amoureux, l'obligeant à se censurer en se martelant l'esprit avec cette phrase, tout en érigeant des murs autours de son cœur de plus en plus épais et impénétrable.

Durant son adolescence, la jeune femme, connaissant pourtant les positions de sa mère, gardait en elle, bien enfouit dans son cœur et dans son âme, l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, une personne serait assez vaillante et courageuse pour braver ses interdits et démolir entièrement tous ses murs de protection que son rang lui avait ordonner de bâtir déjà si jeune. Et Il y eu quelqu'un, le seul jusque-là à avoir réussi là où d'autres avaient échoués. Il portait le doux nom de Daniel. Pendant un temps, il fut son garçons d'écurie, assez de temps pour abattre un à un les remparts de la jeune fille qu'elle était, et Dieu seul sait que ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Pourtant il y parvint, et pendant un lapse de temps cette romance ne put se prêter autrement qu'à l'idylle.

Nourrissant un plaisir malsain pour la manipulation, l'ordre et la droiture selon ses propres règles, la matriarche de Régina, Cora Mills, rejetait avec force et mépris ce rapprochement. Cette dernière qui rêvait pour ses filles d'un homme de renom à la carrière prestigieuse et au patrimoine économique à en faire pâlir ne pouvait donc pas regarder passivement sa fille se pavaner avec un « simple » écuyer.

Zélena Mills la sœur ainée de la brune n'était bien entendue pas de ces avis, préférant croquer la vie à pleine dents et tendre ses bras vers l'euphorie du grand amour. Tenant son rôle à cœur c'est aussi ce quelle essayait d'inculquer à sa jeune sœur. Elle fut donc contrairement à sa mère très enchantée par ce nouvel arrivant dans le cœur de sa cadette tout comme leur père Henry Mills.

Ce dernier bien qu'il soit bon et généreux était tout aussi de nature lâche et discrète. Il ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à ses filles et les comblaient d'amour, cependant face à sa femme, il préférait se mettre en retrait, se faire tout petit et la laisser gérer leurs éducations qui bien entendue n'était ni des plus simple, ni des plus orthodoxes.

C'est ainsi que lorsque la matriarche usa de l'un de ses nombreux pouvoirs de persuasion, féroces et imaginatif, quelques temps après, de la présence du jeune Daniel dans la vie de cette famille il n'en resta qu'une simple lettre écrite à la va vite. Ce fut aussi à cette même période que les murs protecteurs de Regina retrouvèrent leurs places initiales, étant même encore plus forts et hermétiques. Cela ne s'arrangea guerre plus lorsque qu'à la fin du lycée, Cora Mills décida de marier la jeune femme brune avec le richissime homme d'affaire, Robin De Locksley, ses remparts n'en sortir que plus impénétrable. Mais fort heureusement la petite flamme d'espoir dans le cœur de Regina se révéla encore plus tenace et demeurait encore et toujours enfouit en elle, même si la jeune femme brune gardait désormais les pieds sur terre et s'évertuait à penser que cela « le grand amour » ne devait pas être pour elle, et que sa grande sœur aussi formidable soit elle avait un peu trop la tête dans les contes de fée.

Contre toutes attentes, Regina, de part ce mariage de raison su trouver en le jeune homme, au nom fort atypique, un allié de plus contre sa génitrice et il faut le dire, un meilleur ami. C'est ainsi que même pas quelque mois plus tard ils se retrouvèrent d'un commun accord en instance de divorce. Bien sûr Cora ne pris pas la nouvelle à bras ouverts, mais essaya tout de même de la remarier avec un autre homme. Ce fut à cette époque précise que Regina trouva pour la première fois de sa vie et avec l'aide de sa sœur, son père et surtout Robin, le courage de lui dire non et de redevenir maîtresse d'un destin trop longtemps resté hors de sa juridiction.

Aujourd'hui assise à la terrasse du seul café de la ville, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en avait parcouru du chemin depuis. Sans ce courage qui sait où elle en serait maintenant. On venait de la nommer Maire d'une petite ville côtière en plein expansion économique du nom de Storybrook. C'est pour cette raison qu'en cette froide matinée d'hiver elle attendait son meilleur ami pour lui montrer son nouveau « chez elle ».

" **Il était vraiment temps que tu arrives Robin, je meure de froid.**

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver ce trou pommé.**

 **-j'ose espérée que tu as au moins pris la peine de visiter cette ville avant d'avancer cette idée !** " dis la jeune femme avec véhémence.

Elle ne supportait pas que l'on parle de cette ville avec impertinence et encore moins avec une idée fausse sans l'avoir même une seule fois visité et en rencontré ses habitants. Il faut dire que pour elle le charme avait opéré immédiatement. En passant par le port où l'air marin lui caressait allègrement le visage, la forêt luxuriante remplie de cette odeur spéciale, que l'on ne trouvait en temps normal qu'en périodes des fêtes et par-dessus tout le Bed&Breakfast situé aux coins de la rue qui renfermait un cadre familial, et des recettes à en damner un saint. Oui Regina Mills adorait cette ville, et elle en était sur elle la dirigerait avec droiture, justice et loyauté. Elle avait en tête de grande chose pour cette petite ville du Maine.

" **je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais tu vas terriblement nous manquer à Marianne, les enfants et moi** " avoua Robin, la mine renfrogner.

Un an après leurs divorce, Regina avait réussi à pousser Robin à avouer ses sentiments envers Marianne sa secrétaire qu'il aimait secrètement depuis trois longues années, et c'est ainsi que deux ans plus-tard ils se marièrent et encore deux ans plus-tard naissait Roland et Isabella deux magnifiques jumeaux, qui aujourd'hui allaient sur leurs un an et demi.

- **je le sais bien, et vous aussi vous allez me manquer. Surtout mes filleules que je ne verrais pas aussi souvent, mais je t'ordonne de me donner des nouvelles chaque semaine et de venir me voir aussi souvent que tu le peux.**

- **je te le promet Rena**

 **-Et cesse donc de m'appeler comme ça malotru** " dis la jeune femme non sans oublier une petite tape derrière la tête du grand brun, sur un air bonne enfant.

 **"Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, les enfants t'appellent bien comme ça eux**

 **-Tu oses vraiment faire la différence entre eux toi, ils ont un an et demi !**

 **-Oui bon d'accord mais ce n'est quand même pas juste"** ajouta le grand brun avec une petite moue enfantine

 **"Mon dieu ! Mon meilleur ami s'abaisse au niveau de ses propres enfants !"** dis Regina levant les yeux aux ciel tout en arborant un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

C'est sur ces dernières phrases que les deux amies partir sur un grand éclat de rire, faisant même se retourner quelques personnes sur leurs passages, il faut dire que voir le Maire de la ville se tordre et s'esclaffer bruyamment était une première.

 **"Aller on y va, il faut que je te montre ma nouvelle acquisition, elle est tout simplement magnifique !**

 **-Très bien, ouvre-moi la voix que je vois ta dernière folie en date,** dit-il en constant l'enthousiasme non dissimulé de son amie.

Chacun des deux prirent leurs voitures respectives en direction de la nouvelle adresse de la jolie brune, le 108 Mifflin Street. Arrivant devant celle-ci ils ne purent que s'extasier devant ce grand manoir blanc, même Regina qui pourtant l'avais déjà visitée quelques semaines auparavant. Même la petite cour défraichit qui s'annonçait devant eux n'enlevait pas à la bâtisse son cachait d'antan. Un édifice qui parfois avait fait fuir certains acquéreurs, de par les nombreux travaux qu'elle nécessitait. Mais pour Régina cette demeure se plaçait sous le signe du renouveau, et puis qui d'autre pouvait retaper un bien avec un telle charisme si ce n'est une femme de cran comme il en était rare d'en trouver. Ils parcoururent la longue allée menant à l'imposante porte de la bâtisse et Regina d'un mouvement solennel l'ouvrit, laissant place à une grande entrée ou des cartons étais entreposés ici et là.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas en revanche s'était que tout en haut de cette maison, dans un grenier chargé en article divers, sans doute laissé par les précédents occupants, se trouvait là, allongés sur un vieux matelas une mère endormie serrant son enfant contre son cœur, bien emmitouflée sous des tonnes de couverture. C'est cheveux tombant légèrement devant ses yeux, lui cachait allègrement les quelques rayons du soleil, qui transparaissait à travers la petite lucarne en face d'elle. Il semblait que le vacarme que lui avait imposé très tôt les déménageurs avaient eu raison d'elle et de son sommeil. Deux étages plus bas, les deux amies se retrouvaient encore en extase devant cette grande maison aux multiples secrets.

 **"Rena, cette maison est magnifique. Bon c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de chose à retaper mais elle possède un vrais charme".**

 **"Robin je ne te le redirais pas deux fois arrête de m'appeler comme cela !"**

 **"Comment as-tu fais pour dénicher cette merveille ?"** lui demanda-t-il, ignorant volontairement la remarque de la brune.

" **ARGH ! Tu es impossible ! Mais pour te répondre, quand j'ai appris que j'avais été élue j'ais commencée à chercher un logement, et comme tu peux le comprendre il m'en fallait un rapidement, ou en tous cas avant ma prise de fonction, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas trop me précipiter, je voulais trouver quelque chose qui me ressemble avec du caractère, du charme et de la prestance. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas : un voisin guitariste dans un groupe de rock, dont le mur de son salon était aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier et qui par malchance se trouvait être aussi le mur de ma chambre un appartement aussi étroit qu'une boite à chaussure ou pire une colocation avec Blanche-Neige en personne.** A ces dernier mots Robin ne put empêcher un éclat de rire sortir des tréfonds de sa gorge, sachant la haine que vouait son amie pour ce personnage de conte de fée, et toutes personnes s'y référent de près ou de loin.

« **Elle ne devait pas être si terrible que cela** , lui dit-il non sans laisser un petit sourire en coin faire son apparition.

« **Plus bisounours, je te jure que tu ne trouveras pas, et puis quoi le ou nom mais c'est littéralement l'amie des oiseaux**. Dit-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher elle-même de rigoler. **Pour finir, un beau jour quand j'allais arrêter les recherches et me résigner à investir dans un bien quelconque, l'annonce pour cette maison est apparue sur la page de mon ordinateur. Ah ! Robin c'était comme une révélation c'était celle-là qu'il me fallait, alors j'ais contacter l'agence et deux semaine après je la visitais et signais le bail."** lui dis la jeune femme avec un enthousiasme non fin, en lui tendant un carton et lui faisant signe de la suivre à l'étage.

« **Et peut-être qu'avec une maison aussi grande, cela te donnera l'envi de refaire confiance à l'amour et aux bonheurs**.

- **Je suis pleinement heureuse comme cela** , lui dit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel, **l'amour est une faiblesse tu te souviens ?** Montant les marches derrières elle, le jeune homme ne put apercevoir la petite larme solitaire qui faisait son chemin le long du visage basané de la brune. Oui les années d'endoctrinement par sa mère avaient laissé des traces…peut-être bien trop profonde pour être désormais comblée ?

Là-haut, deux orbes vertes, alertés par le bruit de l'étage du dessous s'ouvrir brusquement. D'un geste tendre elle déposa son fils encore endormi sur le matelas et l'emmitoufla avec le drap, puis elle se leva précipitamment en quête de la source de son réveil. A chaque pas vers la bouche d'aération, qui dans une maison comme celle-ci était le seul lien à travers le grenier vers les autres étages, sa gorge se nouait, et son cœur avait la fâcheuse tendance de palpiter, à telle point que son souffle devenait erratique à la seule idée que la nouvelle résidente des lieux ne l'est découvres. En effet la blonde se disait qu'aussitôt que la brune la trouverait celle-ci ne perdrait pas une seul seconde et appellerait sans doute les services sociaux, ainsi que la police et elle serais séparée de son fils. Mais en même temps elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester cacher dans cette encombrant grenier, l'hiver s'annonçais rude et elle n'avait rien ni personne pour l'héberger, et il était hors de question que son fils et elle dorment dans la rue. Alors dans une rapide réflexion elle se dit que la meilleure solution serait de rester bien cacher, sans faire de bruit. Tout du moins le temps qu'elle ne trouve un travail assez descend pour se louer un petit quelque chose. A vrais dire la blonde du nom d'Emma Swan avais déjà connue bien pire galère que de se retrouver squatteuse clandestine d'une maison en pleine acquisition, la chose la plus dérangeante pour elle était donc de faire partager ce calvaire à son fils d'à peine un an.

Emma avait vingt-deux ans et portait un lourd passé derrière elle, c'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qui l'avait poussé un bon matin, à acheter deux billet de train en direction d'une ville assez éloignée pour ne pas être retrouvés, où elle pourrait espérer trouver un semblant de calme et pourquoi pas un vrai pied à terre, afin d'offrir à son fils la vie qu'elle n'avait pas eu. C'est ainsi qu'un train et deux bus plus tard ils se retrouvèrent sur une petite route de campagne mal éclairée, entouré d'une épaisse forêt, devant la pancarte "Bienvenue à Storybrook". C'est sans plus un seul sous en poche et à la seule volonté d'un Henry Swan gazouillant et souriant, que la jeune femme décida d'achever son périple dans cette petite ville côtière. Il était tard, et le manque de sommeil l'accompagnait depuis bien trop longtemps, ses yeux étaient marqués pas d'épaisses cernes, ses jambes lui faisait mal, signe d'un trop long moment passé dans la même position. A bout de bras elle essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir un certain confort pour son fils, tout en tenant son petit sac à langer, seul vestige qu'il lui restait de sa vie d'avant et qu'elle avait pu emporter à la volé avant « _qu'il_ » ne l'est rattrapes. La jeune femme blonde s'était dirigé vers le Bed&Breakfast de la ville d'un pas lasse. Elle avait pris une chambre promettant à la gérante de payer le jour suivant. Finalement elle réussit à y rester deux jours de plus, en évitant habilement la gérante de jours comme de nuits. Le matin elle partait très tôt avec son fils solidement fixer contre son abdomen, grâce aux drap de la chambre qu'elle avait fait servir d'écharpe de portage, essayant d'arpenter chaque boutique, guettant la moindre annonce en vue d'une demande d'emplois. Malheureusement c'était une petite ville et les embauche se faisaient rare ou quasi inexistante. Dans les rares cas elle avait essuyée des refus catégoriques, car selon certain jeune mère célibataire égale indubitablement soucis. Et comme traquée par la malchance, le soir du troisième jours Granny la gérante avait réussis à l'intercepter et l'avait mis à la porte sans sommation. Très vite elle dû trouver autre chose, ne souhaitant pas que son enfant passe une seule nuit dans la rue, comme elle jadis… C'est ainsi que très dans la nuit sous un temps pluvieux et glaciale ses pas l'est menèrent vers cette grande bâtisse, jusque-là inhabitée. Son petit ange pleurant de froid et de faim avaient mis fin aux moindres doutes qu'elle est pu avoir et d'une voix presqu'inaudible elle avait prononcé à l'oreille de son fils : « c'est toi et moi contre le monde entier mon bonhomme, ne t'en fait pas je veille sur toi »

D'autre sons venant du bat la sortir de ses songes, elle s'abaissa prudemment vers la petite trappe métallique posé à même le sol, et écouta attentivement les diverses brides de conversations.

 **"Robin, tu voudrais bien arrêter de faire le pitre et m'aider à finir de déballer les cartons, j'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir dans mon lit ce soir"**

 **\- En parlant de lit, en fait de la chambre dans son entier c'est…et bien tout comme toi… R.O.Y.A.L.E !** », lui dit-il avec un air espiègle. Et il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort, elle était d'une grandeur impressionnante et ce dans tous les sens du terme, elle était également dotée de cinq grande fenêtre blanche de voûte, qui se prêtait admirablement au style français, baignant la pièce de lumière, le parquet d'origine, même s'il nécessiterait un rafraichissement, s'accordait en parfaite harmonie avec le décors baroque chic. Le lit à baldaquin de Regina, un QueenSize, avait été taillé dans le plus noble des bois et coloré en noir par un artisan menuisier de la ville, un certain Marco. Les deux grandes portes qui se dessinaient en face renfermait s'en nul doute un fabuleux dressing et une salle de bain toute aussi remarquable.

 **« Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure**

- **Quand tu auras achevé les travaux de cette maison, crois-moi sur parole que je serais aux premiers plans !**

 **-Ce sera un véritable chef d'œuvre** , dit la brune des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser que la voix de la brune était des plus enchanteresse, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait entendu un telle timbre de voix. Secrètement celle si n'aspirait qu'à un seul désire : voir à qui pouvait appartenir une voix aussi unique. La blonde s'allongea sur le sol l'oreille pratiquement coller à la bouche d'aération afin de ne rien manquer des paroles de cette chaude voix. Malgré le froid qui lui glaçait l'échine, elle y resta ce qui semblait être deux bonnes heures, c'est les pleurs d'Henry qui la tira de cette douce mélodie.

 **"Regina, tu n'aurais pas entendu du bruit par hasard ?**

 **-Tu sais, c'est une vielle maison alors des trucs qui grinces sa arrive »** lui dit cette dernière

 **"Non ce n'était pas un grincement, c'était plutôt comme les pleurs d'un enfant"** dit le brun suspicieusement

 **"Mon pauvre Robin tes enfants te rendent dingue, j'en ai bien peur**

 **-Je t'assure Regina et au contraire ils ont permis à mon ouïs de se développer**

 **-se développer rien que ça ?"** ne put s'empêcher de pouffer Regina

 **"Je peux te dire qu'avec des jumeaux d'un an et demi, si tu n'entends pas le moindre bruit, fais-toi du souci. Alors oui je suis sûr d'avoir entendue un enfant pleurer**

 **-Très bien Robin des bois, partons à la recherche de ce bruit si mystérieux, tu l'as entendu où ?"** Céda la brune non sans d'abord taquiner le grand brun.

" **Il venais de la bouche d'aération,** dit-il en réfléchissant un instant **, dit moi tu sais la dame de l'agence qui t'a fait visiter cette maison…**

 **-Kathryn Frederick ?**

 **-Oui c'est cela, elle ne t'aurait pas donnée par hasard les plans de la maison ?**

 **\- Robin tu te fais des films pour un rien,** laissant échapper un petit râlement

 **-Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais je veux être sûr qu'en te quittant ce soir tu sois en totale sécurité.**

 **-Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose sans défense ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être couvée constamment !** La brune commençait à perdre patience et sentait monter en elle un sentiment de frustration, mais ce radoucis aussitôt en voyant l'air préoccupé de son meilleur ami.

 **-S'il te plait,** sa voix implorante et empreint d'inquiétude eurent raison des dernières volontés de la belle brune.

- **Très bien** , dit-elle dans un souffle, **les plans sont sur le lit.** Il s'en saisit aussitôt et l'est consultât minutieusement retraçant le cheminement et les divers point d'accès de la petite trappe, pendant ce temps Regina en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses nombreux mails, la plupart étant soit de bienvenue soit de félicitation pour ses nouvelles fonctions. Pourtant malgré cette horde de messages un en particulier attira son attention, il venait d'un certains Gold Rumple. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand un grand cri la fit sursauter et lâcher son téléphone. Le mouvement brusque eu raison de celui-ci et de l'écran désormais rendu en lambeaux. Une chose que Robin trouvait pire que de voir Régina agacée, était de constater qu'il en était lui-même l'instigateur. Elle arborait son masque froid qui en temps normal ne servait jamais ou très rarement pour ses proches. Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, le pauvre homme aurait déjà été foudroyé sur place.

 **« Je…je suis vraiment désolé Régina, je me suis peut-être un peu laissé emporter.**

 **-peut-être ? un peu ? dit-elle si calmement,** que cela ne fit qu'amplifier le stress de Robin, **J'espère que ce cri en valait la peine et que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, parce que maintenant et je dois sans doute te remercier pour cela…je n'ai plus aucun moyen de communication jusqu'à lundi**

 **-Je suis désolée…** La vision qu'offrait le jeune homme à Régina était des plus comiques, lui ce grand brun baraqué d'un ordinaire sûr de lui et sérieux était maintenant gêné, jouant avec ses doigts, les yeux vissés au sol tel un enfant se faisant réprimander.

 **-Montre-moi simplement ce que tu as trouvé…mais sache que je n'oublie rien** , ne put elle s'empêcher de rajouter avec sadisme.

\- **Non s'il te plait…** , voyant son regard il mit fin aussi vite à ses plaintes **, bon ok, là c'est où nous sommes et logiquement si on suit les conduits de la bouche d'aération, on se retrouve sois dans la buanderie au rez-de-chaussée, sois comme je le pensais au grenier.**

 **\- tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?** lui demanda la jeune femme encore un peu sceptique

 **-je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de moi, il y a un truc bizarre dans ce grenier et veux savoir ce que sais. »**

Emma, ayant eu le temps d'intercepter les dernières paroles du jeune homme pris son fils encore grognon de n'avoir pas encore manger, contre elle, et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher les traces de leur présence aussi rapidement que lui permettais sa seule main libre. Quand elle entendit l'échelle menant au grenier être abaissée elle eut juste le temps de se cacher avec son fils derrière l'armoire imposant se situant tout au fond de l'endroit.

 **" Wow ! Bonne chance pour trouver l'origine de ton mystérieux bruit, avec tout ce bazar"** dit Régina face à l'étendu démesuré d'objet en tous genres

" **Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de pas nette ici "** dis Robin, en s'avançant un peu plus dans cette encombrante pièce. Il était à peine à deux mettre de l'armoire, le souffle d'Emma se coupa nette à mesure de son avancé. Le temps s'emblait s'éterniser pour mieux la torturer, les grincements du plancher, de plus en plus fort, semblait tester la résistance de son cœur.

" **Quoi donc ?"** demanda la brune tournant les pages d'un vielle album poussiéreux

 **"Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer, c'est comme une impression, une sensation étrange.** **Et puis merde ! tu as peut-être raison retournons en bas. Ils nous restent pas mal de chose à faire et je dois reprendre la route pour dix-sept heures"**

Quand Emma entendit Robin prononcer ces dernières paroles, la tension sur ses épaules, soudain disparut, elle aurait presque lâché un long souffle de soulagement si le grand brun n'était pas aussi proche. La sensation se renforça d'autant plus qu'en les deux amies reprirent le chemin vers l'étage du bas. Elle put enfin se détendre un bon coup, elle s'installa sur une chaise à côté de l'armoire et tint le petit Henry gazouillant face à elle sur ses genoux : « on l'a échappé belle mon ange ! »

 **Retournés dans la chambre de Régina elle et Robin continuèrent de déballer les cartons, passé cinq minutes la brune se tourna vers son meilleur ami :**

 **"Tu sais"** commença Regina afin d'attirer son attention **" même si j'aime bien te taquiner, je sais aussi que tu pourrais très bien avoir raison, alors pour te rassurer dès le week-end fini j'inspecterais les lieux, j'en profiterais pour faire un petit tri dans ce bazar.**

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme du grenier les derniers mots de Régina ne furent pas entendu. Le lendemain allait sans qu'elles ne le sachent toutes deux signer le début de leurs histoires...


	2. Message d'Information

**Bonjours à tous, comme je l'ai spécifié au début du chapitre qui vient d'être posté ce n'est pas un bug ou une erreur de ma part, quoi que peut être. Quand j'ai posté pour la première fois cette histoire, je trouve l'avoir un peu "bâclé", c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de la supprimer pour la reprendre, l'améliorer. Donc je suis vraiment désolé pour ce désagrément. Le chapitre que je viens de poster est le chapitre 1 ( Chapter one), avec les améliorations effectuées sur celui-ci je vous conseilles de le lire pour ne pas perdre le fil et dimanche j'essaierais de vous poster le chapitre 2. Merci énormément de votre patience et encore désolée si je vous ai embrouillé.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Tout était calme et paisible dans la ville de Storybrook à cette heure matinale. Aucune ombre à l'horizon, seul le vent s'infiltrant à travers les branches d'arbres trahissaient ce doux silence. Il faut dire qu'à 7h du matin il était encore tôt pour cette petite bourgade, surtout que la veille au soir un froid mordant avait infiltré les moindres recoins de celle-ci. Un manteau blanc avait recouvert l'entièreté de la ville et les chaussées glissantes étaient un facteur assez dissuasif pour inciter les habitants à rester au chaud, bien emmitouflés sous leurs couettes épaisses. Même Régina qui avait été jusqu'à marquer la phrase :"Le Monde Appartient A Ceux Qui Se Lève Tôt" sur le montant de sa cheminée, ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. A cette instant il était immuable qu'elle préférait bien mieux le contact de ses draps moelleux et doux, à celui de la température environnante. Pourtant, dans cette ville endormis, une personne, arrachée dans son sommeil, veillait les yeux à demie ouvert et empreint d'inquiétude, fredonnant l'air d'une chanson longtemps apprise.

Emma avait été réveillé par l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars, terrifiant et saisissant. Elle était maintenant assise en tailleur sur un matelas de fortune, installé dans l'angle de la pièce. Sur les deux parcelles de mur elle avait eu le réflexe automatique, initié par ses nombreuses nuits d'insécurité passé dans des squats, de recouvrir ceux-ci de papier journal devant lequel elle avait accroché deux plaides trouver à la volé dans une des diverses vielles boites du grenier. Cela, à défaut d'apporter un plus grand confort, engendraient une source de chaleur non négligeable. Cette agencement, avait de cette pièce le coin le plus chaud, tout du moins avant le grand froid qui avait saisi la petite bourgade la veille.

La jeune blonde baissa les yeux sur son fils confortablement endormie au creux de son bras. Elle passa une légère main dans ses petites boucles brunes, fredonnant calmement la chanson qui était devenue la leurs. Elle dessina des lignes imaginaires sur le visage de son petit miracle, comme elle aimait à l'appeler, avec son doigt. Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'elle ne face ses petits gestes, c'était comme un rite auquel elle ne dérogeait pas. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se rassurer, de le mémoriser et d'ancrer son visage dans son cœur, son âme. L'expression calme et sereine d'henry ne laissait deviner à aucun moment les ennuis avec sa température, qui n'avait cessée de jongler durant la nuit. Emma était une jeune mère dévouée, mais son statut de novice la plaçait dans le désarroi et l'inquiétude. Chaque geste se faisait dans la crainte de lui faire du mal, chaque décision prise se faisait dans l'intention de le protéger au possible. Les quelques couvertures dont elle disposait lui avais permis d'envelopper Henry, afin de lui procurer un peu plus de chaleur, gardant pour elle, seul un vieux manteaux d'hiver et une couette légère, troués de part et d'autre. Ses lèvres étaient gercées, ses joues rouges signent évident de l'atmosphère glaçant au dehors. Mais jamais elle ne se plaignait, après tout elle avait déjà connu bien pire. Ce qui la dérangeait en revanche c'était de faire vivre son bébé dans de telle condition, pour elle un être aussi parfait et mignon méritait mieux tellement mieux, et le fait de ne pouvoir le lui offrir la plongeait dans de noirs pensées, dans lesquels elle remettait ses qualités de mère en question, se fustigeant et maudissant tous les dieux quel qu'ils soient de l'éprouver au-delà du supportable.

Au-delà de ses rêves, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de sa mère le petit Henry ouvrit ses deux grande orbes émeraude, légués par la jeune blonde, et emprisonna de sa main potelée le doigt de la jeune femme et lui offrit l'un de ses plus charmant sourire. Comme pour lui dire implicitement "Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme mère, je t'aime". La blonde les yeux plongés dans ceux malicieux de son petit chérubin, eu les larmes aux yeux. Cette connexion présente entre la blonde et son fils était le signal attendue pour ne pas abandonner, de se relever et par-dessus tout avais le don de lui insuffler ce grande bol de confiance en soi dont elle désespérait tant.

 _Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi mon chérie._

Aujourd'hui était le jour qu'elle redoutait le plus, les dernières provisions en nourriture pour bébé qu'il lui restait s'était épuisé la veille au soir. Dans instant à l'autre le calme ambiant de la bâtisse serait brisé par les pleurs du jeune henry. Elle regarda la petite montre accrochée à son poignet, à travers le cadran partiellement caché elle put distinguer l'heure encore matinal : 7h30. Comme la veille elle se rapprochât du conduit d'aération et tendis l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit. Elle souffla de soulagement au constat de l'atmosphère calme et paisible qui semblait occuper l'étage du bas. Elle retourna vers henry qui semblait trouver en ses pieds je jeux le plus captivant au monde, poussant quelques babillements par ci par là. Elle tendit ces bras vers celui-ci et le couvrit de petit bisous dans le cou, déclenchant automatiquement les rires du bébé. Elle se saisie du sac à langer de ce dernier, et d'un pas assurer elle marcha vers la trappe menant aux à l'étage d'en dessous.

Emma savait que ce qu'elle faisait été un énorme risque, qu'elle pouvait se faire prendre à tout moment et ainsi risquer de perdre la garde d'Henry. Mais la jeune femme blonde n'avait malheureusement guère le choix, dehors le seul magasin qui daignerait ouvrir ces portes un weekend et aussi tôt était le Bed&Breakfast de la ville, dans lequel elle en était sûr, la gérante ne voudrait même pas qu'elle y rentre pour s'y assoir. La vielle dame semblait nourrir un ressentiment profond envers cette dernière depuis leur petite altercation à son arriver et cela c'était poursuivis quelques jours après. Alors que la jeune blonde se promenait avec son fils, toujours à la recherche d'une annonce qu'elle aurait pu avoir manqué, elle avait voulu aller s'excuser et promettre à Granny qu'elle payerait une fois un travail trouvé, mais les deux esprits s'étaient échauffer rapidement dès que la plus âgée avait évoqué la condition précaire dans laquelle la jeune blonde avait entrainé son bébé. Très vite Emma était partie au quart de tour, laissant un flot de paroles acerbe et non-mesuré imploser à la figure de la gérante. Les quelques personnes présente au tour avait assistés à cette scène en spectateur curieux, ne perdant aucune miette de l'échange pour le moins inhabituel dans cette ville d'ordinaire tranquille. C'était là son défaut à cette sulfureuse blonde, elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à mettre en avant l'action plutôt que la réflexion. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'elle regrettait, mais parfois cela était malheureusement trop tard.

Elle ouvrit la trappe d'escalier de sa main libre essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se mit à descendre ceux-ci. Cette maison bien qu'ancienne comportait son lots d'atypismes. Pour atteindre le grenier il fallait ouvrir une petite porte, qui de l'intérieur donnait sur un grand placard. Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux vers le plafond que l'on pouvait distinguer un escalier replier sur lui-même.

Comble du malheur les marches mirent à grincer bruyamment. Le cœur d'Emma battait à tout rompre, elle se figea, une main protectrice sur la tête de son fils posé contre son cou, dans l'entende du moindre signe lui indiquant le réveille de la belle brune. Quelques portes plus loin, Régina était toujours confortablement installé entre les doux bras de Morphée, ne semblant n'être perturbé nullement par la résonance du bruit. Merci aux cartons qu'elle avait dû ranger tout la journée précédente, lui pompant toute son énergie et lui donnant un agréable excuse pour se prélasser un peu plus.

Ne percevant aucun bruit, Emma continua son avancée à travers la maison et se retrouva très vite dans la cuisine. Cela faisait pratiquement un mois que la jeune femme et son enfant occupaient les lieux, elle connaissait désormais tous les recoins de cette bâtisse, qui n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Cette dernière aimait admirer avec fascination dans le regard chaque gravure, ornement de l'édifice. Elle adorait l'art. Toutes formes d'art. Elle lui vouait une réelle passion, si bien que lors de sa fuite forcée elle n'avait emporter que les affaires d'Henry et pour elle seul, un carnet à croquis et une vielle guitare qui la suivait depuis son adolescence. Ceux qui avait eu la chance de croiser son chemin et daigner lui prêter un peu attention, savaient et pouvaient clamer haut et fort que tout ce que la sulfureuse blonde touchait se transformait en or. Mais le croire et le savoir sont encore deux notions diamétralement opposé et aux yeux d'Emma ces compliments n'avait aucune profondeur, aucune sonorité véridique. Installé confortablement au coin de la cheminé du salon, avant que la brune n'investisse les lieux, la blonde avait pris pour habitude de jouer de la guitare pour endormir son fils, c'était un de ses moments préférés après les dures journées de recherches éprouvantes. A un moment elle avait pensé en jouer dans le parc de la ville, mais il y avait toujours se traque qui lui collait à la peau, et le casse-tête de savoir à qui elle pourrait laisser Henry, n'ayant pas les moyens matériels pour le garder à ces côtés.

Pénétrant dans la cuisine, elle espérait fortement que la brune soit passé à l'épicerie, ou qu'au moins elle est du lait. Elle calla son fils sur sa hanche et de son autre main ouvrit le frigo. A sa grande joie le frigo était convenablement remplit, elle s'empressa de prendre tour à tour une bouteille de lait et quelques autres condiments. Son fils gazouillant près de son oreille lui redonnait le sourire. Elle prit le biberon dans le sac à langer et le remplit de lait, elle lui tandis et de ses deux petites mains potelées henry le porta à ses lèvres sans tarder. Emma savait très bien que c'était mal de volée ainsi mais en constatant le sourire d'Henry elle se dit qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourra, il ne manquera jamais de rien, quitte à voler. Elle se fit un rapide sandwich, avant d'aller s'installer sur un des canapés du salon. Là encore la blonde eu un temps d'arrêt devant le nouvel agencement du salon.

 _En plus de sa voix à damner un saint, elle a beaucoup de goût_

Elle calla son fils dans le creux de son bras droit, veillant à ce qu'il soit confortablement assis pour finir son biberon et de l'autre main elle attrapa son propre repas et commença à manger. Ses yeux étaient tellement lourds, elle essayait tant bien que mal de lutter contre l'appel de Morphée mais sans même s'en apercevoir c'est bien coller l'un et l'autre qu'il s'endormir. Sa quasi nuit blanche avait eu raison d'elle.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, à un étage de la mère et son enfant, Régina commença enfin à sortir de son hibernation, la mine groggy, c'est cheveux brun presque noir rassemblés en une masse informe. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps et aussi bien depuis des lustres. Elle se sentait sereine, le calme environnant n'était ni pesant ni signal d'ennui, il était juste reposant, revigorant. En regardant le plafond la jeune brune se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu prendre meilleure décision, c'était son nouveau départ dans la vie, et elle le savait tout au fond de son cœur que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant, que quelque chose, qu'elle ne saurait expliquer, allait bouleverser sa vie.

Bien décidée à finaliser son emménagement aujourd'hui, elle sortit de son lit, non sans un petit regret. Si elle écoutait la petite voix qui résonnait à travers son corps, elle retournerait sans sommation, à l'appel criard de ses draps moelleux et chauds. Mais si elle voulait être installé dans avant sa prise de fonction officiel lundi, elle devait s'y mettre des maintenant au risque de devoir le remettre à plus tard avec tous le travail qui l'attendait. Elle avait eu le choix entre devenir le Maire de cette ville ou bien d'une ville plus grande et plus mouvementé comme Boston. Le choix n'avait pas été simple mais en découvrant la ville de Storybooke tout s'était immédiatement révélé, elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour que cette ville puisse devenir aussi prospère que les autres villes, mais encore fallait-il convaincre ses habitant, qui semblait être coincer dans une autre époque. Tout comme le manoir la ville avait de l'âme et du cachet, mais il fallait néanmoins la remettre à l'aire du temps. Lui redonner son éclat d'antan, si possible avec les joies des moyens modernes, comme la technologie. C'était un pari risqué mais elle savait qu'elle ne le regretterait jamais. Cette petite bourgade atypique faisait désormais partie d'elle-même.

La belle brune se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers le couloir, quand son pied buta contre un énième carton. Dans un soupire elle le ramassa, et se dirigea vers le placard adjacent à sa chambre. Aux constats de la porte ouverte devant elle et de l'escalier du grenier déplié, un air surpris se peigna sur son visage, elle était pourtant sur et certaine de l'avoir fermée hier après le départ de son ami. Une sensation étrange la traversa de part avant d'être annihiler par l'appel de son estomac affamé. Et puis ce n'était peut-être qu'un courant d'air. L'isolation du grenier était si succincte que les quelques doutes qu'elle aurait pu avoir, finirent pas s'estomper. Elle laissa échapper un petit rictus, comme pour se moquer d'elle-même et descendis les marches de l'escalier centrale. D'un point de vue extérieur il pouvait sembler que cette jolie brune faisait partie de la royauté. Même en se croyant seule, elle gardait toute la prestance qui siérait à une reine. Sa démarche était gracieuse, prudente. Une main glissant avec légèreté sur la rampe d'appui, la tête haute, le regard vers l'avant et fière. Oui c'était une véritable reine.

Dans le salon, bien recroquevillée dans le canapé Emma et Henry n'était pas le moins du monde troublé par le bruit que faisait Régina. Leurs sommeille était si profond qu'ils ne l'entendirent même pas descendre les escaliers, et se rendre dans la cuisine. Ce n'est que le bruit intempestif de la machine à café, se mettant en route qui eut raison du sommeil de la blonde. Elle resta un moment interdit, enviant son fils qui lui dormait encore profondément, avant de réaliser vraiment ce qu'il se passait, la jeune femme à la voix mélodieuse était réveillée et cette dernière pouvait les trouver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Dans la cuisine, placée devant l'évier, Régina prenait le temps d'admirer le beau paysage qui s'offrait à elle à travers son immense fenêtre, pendant que son café état en préparation. La neige avait recouvert le paysage d'un splendide manteaux blanc. Chaque ouverture, chaque fenêtre semblait avoir été installé avec optimisation et précautions, pour offrir de splendides vues. De sa chambre elle pouvait contempler à souhait, le grand lac de Storybrook dissimulé partiellement derrière une étendue verdoyante de forêt. De la cuisine c'est un grand jardin florissant qui s'offrait à elle. Encore en friche à certains endroits, elle savait qu'elle pourrait en faire un véritable havre de paix, et comme pour finir de conquérir son cœur, en plein milieux du jardin était implanté un majestueux honeycrisp, le non de son cultivar de pommier favoris. Il semblait que la maison avait été agencé dans le seul but de mettre en valeur cette arbre. Elle inspira profondément le bon air du matin et souris de plénitude.

Pas une seul seconde, elle ne se doutait de la scène euphorique qui se jouait dans son petit salon. Emma, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens, faisant les quatre cent pas à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher, son fils endormi tout contre elle nullement perturbé par les mouvements de sa mère, serrant inconsciemment son biberon contre lui. En entendant le son de la machine à café cesser de fonctionner, et les pas de la jeune brune la menant inévitablement dans sa direction, elle se cacha in extrémis derrière le sofa où elle s'était posée précédemment. Régina, sa tasse de café bien chaude entre ses mains alla se pelotonner bien confortablement dans celui-ci. Elle scruta la pièce d'un regard circulaire, essayant de calculer le temps que lui prendrait son emménagement complet. En tombant sur une assiette qui semblait contenir les vestiges d'un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète, elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son breuvage. Elle mettrait sa main au feux que hier soir encore elle n'y était pas. Se tenant l'arête du nez pour essayer de remettre en ordre ses pensées. Ça plus la porte du grenier la brune en venait à soupçonner l'existence d'une entité fantomatique ou autres. Mais cette notion d'« autre », qu'il serait plus aisé de supposer, ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle lui traverse l'esprit. Elle refusait catégoriquement de s'imaginer dans la positions d'une pauvre femme sans défense. On la connaissait pour garder son calme et son sang-froid à toutes épreuves, face à toutes les difficultés de quelque nature que ce soit, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle dérogerait à cette image.

La brune n'avait pas la moindre impression de peur, non c'était plutôt comme un sentiment étrange et inhabituelle. Un de ceux qui ne vous procure aucun mauvais pressentiment mais pas un bon non plus. Son réveille tout juste récent et les nombreux mystères qui entourait cette maison firent naître en elle un profond mal de tête. Régina reposa cette dernière sur l'appui du canapé et reporta la tasse à ses lèvres essayant toujours de trouver une réponse plausible à tout ceci.

La belle blonde derrière ce même canapé semblait en transe dut à la peur et cela s'accentua à l'action de Régina. Ses cheveux d'ébène presque noir taquinaient involontairement le nez d'Emma, qui perdit toute raison en sentant se profiler sous ses narines l'odeur enchanteresse des mèches brune. Leurs odeurs particulières à la pomme avaient d'abord étonné puis charmé la jeune femme. Le moment fut interrompu par Régina, ayant fini sa tasse elle se releva pour la mettre dans l'évier. La blonde, triste que ce merveilleux moment se soit coupé aussi rapidement, saisi l'instant pour changer de cachette. Elle examina toutes les options qui s'offraient à elle : monter les escaliers engendrerait trop de bruit et alerterait tout de suite la brune. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de sortir par se froid mordant, Henry était encore trop fragile de sa récente montée de température. La seule option qui lui restait était le garde mangé, dont la porte se trouvait à côté d'un placard dans la cuisine C'était sans l'once d'un doute une solution risqué, ma la brune était de dos et elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à se retourner. Faisant les pas les plus légers possible, tenant son fils tout contre elle Emma se déplaça aussi vite qu'elle le put vers ledit garde mangé.

Régina retourna dans le petit salon, dans lequel résidait encore la mystérieuse assiette. Sur l'instant elle se demanda quoi en faire, passer outre ses interrogations et faire comme si de rien était, ou prendre sa voiture et se rendre au poste de police le plus proche ? En son fort intérieure sa décision était déjà prise mais était-ce la bonne ? Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer mais elle savait que ce n'était rien de grave, elle se risquerait même à dire que les mystérieux évènements allaient prendre un tournant inattendu dans sa vie. Ecoutant son instinct plutôt que sa raison elle se saisit de l'assiette et l'emporta en cuisine. Elle commença à la rincer mais fut vite happer dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit même conte quand l'objet glissa de ses mains et se cassa en millions de petit morceau dans l'évier. La brune poussa un long soupire de lassitude puis ramassa les bouts de verres, faisant attention à ne pas se couper. Mais ce qui devait se produire se produit et elle s'entailla la paume de la main gauche. Transgressant les barrières de ses lèvres un juron mis fin au silence dans la pièce. Cela sonnait si faux que l'on aurait cru qu'aucuns mots de ce genre n'avaient jamais franchi les remparts de sa bouche, ce qui en sois n'était pas impossible compte tenu de l'éducation strictement religieuse et bourgeoise que sa sœur et elle avaient reçues. Le liquide rouge se rependait en petite goutte fine dans l'évier, lui provoquant un énième soupire. Sa journée s'annonçait riche en émotion décidemment.

Toujours cachée dans le placard Emma déplorait sa stupidité, commet avait-elle pu oublier l'assiette. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le biberon. Désormais ses seules prières étaient tournées vers sa bonne étoile qui, elle l'espérait ne l'avait pas complètement abandonnée. Elle déposa un baiser protecteur sur le front de son chérubin en une forme de promesse tacite.

« C'est toi et moi contre le monde entier », lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle le savait pourtant endormie mais c'était primordiale pour elle de mettre une voix audible à ses pensées, ses sentiments.

De son côté Régina se mis en quête d'un mouchoir afin de stopper les saignements. Mouchoir qui se trouvait sur une des étagères du garde mangé. La main sur la poignée de la porte elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle allait découvrir, et elle ne savait surement pas que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Quand la porte s'ouvrit son cœur manqua plusieurs battements, et son visage afficha un ballait d'émotions. Et le plus étonnant ce ne fut pas l'inconnue qui se cachait dans son placard, mais belle et bien la connexion qui s'opéra entre les deux regards. Jamais auparavant Régina n'avait vue des yeux aussi vert, intense et remplie avec tellement...trop de souffrances et de tristesse. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant lui donnaient selon elle un air à la fois angélique et sauvage. La connexion se perdit au moment où Henry attira leurs attentions. La stupeur de Régina fut double, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, comme si on lui avait couper les cordes vocales, cependant à aucun moment elle ne pensa à fuir. Au fond elle-même elle savait que cette jolie squatteuse blonde ne lui ferait aucun mal.

"Salut !", dit Emma mal à l'aise, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. La belle blonde, cependant, le regretta quand elle vit les yeux de Régina s'assombrir de colère. Oups ! Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du dire cela, ou seulement cela.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

« Fait attention à ce que tu souhaites cela pourrait se réaliser », cette phrase lui avait été rapportée de long en large durant la totalité de son enfance. Pourtant ce n'est que maintenant, debout hébété devant cette belle brune qu'elle en mesurait réellement la portée. Si la jeune blonde avait été extérieur à la situation il est certain qu'elle en aurait trouvé de quoi en rire, mais le regard noir de colère et d'incompréhension, qui contrastait admirablement avec le visage inexpressif de Régina, lui fit vite déchanter. Dans sa gorge un étau semblait s'être former, lui empêchant de sortir le moindre son. Henry quant à lui, le pousse dans la bouche, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à détailler la brune, son regard d'enfant fasciné par les multiples émotions que dégageaient les yeux de Régina.

« **Qui êtes-vous ?!** , demanda la brune, sur un ton qui aurait fait fuir le diable lui-même.

- **Je…Je heu…. Je voulais heu… je n'ai pas…**

- **Merveilleux ! C'est quand plus elle n'a plus de langue ! Vous feriez mieux de m'expliquer qui vous êtes et que faites-vous chez moi, et si possible dans une autre langue que l'onomatopée.**

- **C…compliqué** , dis la jeune blonde en réajustant sa prise sur Henry tout en tentant de trouver une explication plausible, qui si possible ne l'amènerai pas dans une cellule de prison.

- **Cela je le perçois très chère, vous semblez avoir un véritable problème non seulement à l'élaboration d'une phrase complète mais également à répondre à ce qui me semble être de simples questions.**

- **Je n'ai aucun problème** , s'agaça Emma, certes elle était dans ses torts mais elle ne supportait plus ce petit ton suffisant et véhément qu'employait gratuitement Régina à son encontre.

- **Donc vous savez finalement faire une phrase, on va enfin y arriver !** »

Pour Emma, s'en était trop. Si jadis, elle avait, fervente, voulue voir de plus près la détentrice de la voix, qui pour elle sonnait avec tant de mélodie, aujourd'hui elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, récupérer ses quelques effets personnels et claquer cette « foutue porte de malheur ». Ralliant le geste à la parole, la sulfureuse blonde entreprit sans plus de cérémonie la direction du grenier. Régina d'abord étonné du brusque changement d'attitude de la jeune femme, réussit sans mal à la rattraper au bas des escaliers, d'un geste prudent mais qui se voulut tout de même sur, elle exerça une pression sur le bras de la blonde, l'amenant ainsi à se retourner.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que rarement une personne avait autant troublée, celle que beaucoup aimait à appeler « La Méchante Reine ». Enfaite une seule personne pouvait à ce jour se vanter d'avoir pu déstabiliser la belle brune, et ce, rien que par un simple regard troublant, envoutant, touchant. Et pour la première fois les mots lui manquaient, sa répartit en avait pris un sacré coup. Dans le regard de la jeune blonde, elle y voyait de la terreur à l'état pur, étonnement remplacé avec une rapidité certaine par un regard qui en disait long sur sa farouche envie de ne pas perdre pied.

« **N'ayez crainte je m'en vais de ce pas.**

- **Vous compter passer par la fenêtre ?** », ne put s'empêcher de lui demander calmement, la brune, ne comprenant pas tout de suite son pas précipiter vers les escaliers. Emma, ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre, essaya d'éviter le regard d'incompréhension de la femme devant elle. Le rouge lui montant au joue à une vitesse monstre, elle essaya tant bien que mal de trouver la meilleure tournure de phrase pour expliquer à cette dernière, comment depuis un peu plus d'un mois, elle vivait quasiment recluse dans le grenier de son manoir nouvellement acquis. Voyant son trouble, et ne la sentant pas prête à luis répondre, Régina rassembla tous les éléments du plus étrange au plus incongrus qu'il s'était passé depuis son arrivé dans la belle bâtisse. Le mystérieux bruit qu'avait cru entendre son ami dans le grenier, l'assiette dans le salon. Soudain, comme une l'évidence qui lui avait sautée au yeux, elle réalisa, c'était Elle ou du moins, eux.

« **C'est vous !** Si précédemment la colère qu'elle avait ressentie avait été d'une envergure non négligeable désormais celle-ci avait atteint son paroxysme.

- **Je vous promet, que je peux tout vous expliquer…juste n'appeler pas la police…s'il vous plait** »

Régina, d'abord hésita et puis elle ne lui devait rien à cette impétueuse blonde, mais replongeant une fois de plus dans ses orbes émeraudes sans pouvoir en détourner les yeux « Dieu que c'était rageant ! », elle fut décidée.

« **Vous avez de la chance, ma ligne téléphonique n'est pas encore opérationnelle, mais au moindre faux pas je vous conduirais moi-même au poste de police s'il le faut.**

 **-Merci, je vous promets que je ne vous veux aucun mal**

 **-Grand bien me fasse, Mademoiselle. »**

Très bien cela n'allait pas être chose facile, la brune semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la faire se sentir mal alaise, et en vérité cela n'était pas totalement faut. Régina trouvait la gêne d'Emma presque, mignonne. La voir tenter de rassembler ses idées dans un air de concentration, que la brune lui trouvait enfantin, était pour cette dernière une vraie partie de plaisir, même s'il se passerais neufs vie avant qu'elle ne se l'avoue à elle-même.

« **L'on pourrait peut-être se poser dans le petit salon, afin que vous mettiez votre argumentaire en place ?** » proposa la brune, trouvant leurs positions trop inconfortables et leurs discussions à venir trop sérieuse pour rester debout dans l'escalier **.** Sans vraiment prêter attention à où ses pieds la menaient, et par un automatisme certain Emma fit demi-tour, et pris place dans le salon aussi majestueux que le reste du manoir.

Si plutôt ce matin la blonde, encore embrumée par sa nuit agitée, n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la nouvelle décoration, désormais il lui semblait invraisemblable de ne pas en être frappé tant l'agencement de la pièce avait été bien pensé et réalisé. Chaque meuble était à sa place, et même les quelques cartons, ici et là disposé n'y changeait rien. Devant d'immenses fenêtre de style français, un magnifique piano à pied, un _Steinway_ , elle y mettrait sa main au feux. Le noir vernis du piano se mariait admirablement avec les deux canapés Chesterfield un peu taupe qui faisait face une cheminée de marbre blanc, aussi grande qu'impressionnante. L'inscription sur le montant de cette dernière fit légèrement sourire Emma. Il faut dire que venant d'une telle femme cela ne l'étonnait presque pas. Elle semblait exercer un contrôle perpétuel de ses émotions et par conséquent sur sa vie, ce qui de prime abord intrigua fortement la jeune maman. Entre la cheminée et le canapé avait été placé une table transparente en verre, au bordure doré qui reposait sur un beau tapis baroque. Oui chaque meuble était à sa place, même les deux fauteuils bordeaux semblable à du velours, s'harmonisait avec le reste du décor.

Si la jeune mère était en admiration devant le nouvel ordre du salon, Henry, lui avait une occupation tout autre. La tête posée sur l'épaule de sa mère, il parut beaucoup plus curieux quant à la présence de la brune. Etonnement là encore, Régina fut déstabilisé par le regard mis émerveillé mis curieux du petit Henry, le même que celui de sa mère. Vert avec dans l'iris de légère nuance de bleu, et autour quelques traces de doré. Et sans le sans le vouloir, sans même le prévoir, le cœur de Régina chancela pour la mère et son enfant.

Elles prirent chacune un fauteuil, et inévitablement en vinrent à se détailler. Régina, remarquant le visage tiré par la fatigue de la jeune blonde mais qui pour autant n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Emma, admirative devant celle naturelle, sans artifice de la brune.

« **Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps que vous m'expliquer tout ceci, Miss…**

 **-Swan, Emma Swan et lui c'est mon fils Henry Swan »,** à l'entente de son prénom le petit se mit à gazouiller joyeusement tout en attrapant les longs cheveux blonds de sa mère pour les porter à sa bouche.

A cela Régina ne peut qu'esquisser un petit sourire, attendrit par les petites mimiques du bébé. De cause à effet Emma ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette scène très mignonne, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais « même pas sous la contrainte »

« **Eh bien moi en fonction de ce que vous allez me sortir sois je serais Madame le Maire, sois Régina Mills, et dans les deux cas je vous suggère de ne pas me mentir,** à ces mots la blonde déglutit difficilement, elle était dans de beaux draps **.** Comment dire les choses, sans en dire trop. Car c'était là le dilemme, si elle lui disait toutes la vérité elle se mettrait elle et son fils en danger, mais si elle ne lui en disait pas assez le constat serait fatalement le même.

 **« Je ne peux pas tout vous dire, je suis désolée.**

 **-Il le faudra bien pourtant. »** Voyons son trouble Régina décida de ne pas plus la pousser et se résigna à ne pas découvrir cette part d'ombre qui voilait le passer de la blonde, du moins pour le moment. « **Très bien je vous écoute** » Un sourire de remerciement apparut sur les roses lèvres de la blonde, quand elle comprit que l'autre jeune femme ne l'a forcerait pas à dévoiler son passé à outre mesure.

 **« Il y a presque deux mois j'ai été forcé à quitter la ville où je vivais, je n'ai rien eu le temps de prendre avec moi sauf quelques une de nos effets personnels. Tout l'argent liquide qu'il me restait est passé dans la nourriture pour bébé, les billets de trains et de bus pour venir jusqu'ici.**

 **-Et donc vous vous êtes dit, tient une maison inhabitée je pourrais peut-être mis installer, au diable la loi ?** Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Régina

- **Que vous me croyez ou non, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y habiter définitivement, n'y même d'y vivre tout cours. J'ai d'abord essayé le Granny's.**

 **-Vous venez tout juste de me dire que vous n'aviez pas un sous en poche, et je vois mal Granny vous loger gratuitement**

 **-La patience n'est pas votre allié le plus fidèle n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs Miss Swan**

 **-Du calme Majesté,** murmura mis agacé mis amusée Emma

- **Je vous demande pardon !** Il semblait que l'incandescente brune avait belle et bien entendu le petit surnom de la blonde. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Emma serait déjà six pieds sous terre au vue du regard noir de la brune. Et nourrissant surement un fantasme pour le sadomasochisme, elle ne put s'empêcher d'échapper cette petite phrase : « **Vous êtes toute excusée »**

Prenant une grande respiration, et tentant en vain de calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve par Emma, elle s'efforça d'articuler le plus froidement possible : « **Poursuivez votre récit je vous prie, Miss Swan.**

 **-Très bien, je n'avais effectivement pas d'argent pour payer la gérante, je lui ai dit que je la payerais le lendemain. En l'évitant de jours comme de nuits j'ai réussis à y rester plus longtemps que prévue, Je pensais vraiment que j'allais trouvez un petit boulot pour lui payer les nuits passées et pourquoi pas à venir. Sauf que…**

 **-C'est une petite ville et de plus en plus de commerces tombent en faillite.**

 **-Exacte.**

 **-C'est un problème que je me suis promis de résoudre, dès ma prise de fonction Lundi.**

 **-ça ne sera pas une mince affaire, saut votre respect c'est un bon coup de pied au cul qui lui faudrait à cette ville.**

 **-Langage, Miss Swan. Et ne penser pas que je vous ai oubliée, il est inutile d'essayer de me faire changer de sujet.**

 **-Loin de moi cette idée Miss Mills** , lui glissa avec taquin Emma.

 **-Et si nous en revenions à notre discussion de départ, je n'ai que peut de temps à vous accorder et ma patience à quand même ses limites »** au fond la brune ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir plus que de raison par la jeune blonde, malgré qu'elle eut trouvé en sa présence une brise fraîche et revigorante qui manquait à sa vie trop souvent abandonné aux déboires de la monotonie. Lui faisant un petit sourire contrit, Emma poursuivit son récit, lui racontant comment Granny avait réussi à l'intercepter le soir du troisième jour et l'avait de sitôt mis à la porte. La jeune mère finit par lui raconter leurs arrivés inopinés sous une pluie torrentielle et ainsi comment de fil en aiguilles elle en vint à prendre la décision de s'établir quelque temps, dans le grenier demeurent jadis inoccupée.

- **Cela ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai été élue Maire de cette ville, mais je connais un peu ses habitants et cela m'étonne vraiment que Granny vous est refusé de la sorte, elle a certes son caractère mais jamais elle ne mettrait quelqu'un à la porte de la sorte.**

 **-Et bien nous n'avons certainement pas eu à faire la même personne.**

 **-C'est étonnant,** se dit pensif Régina

- **Ecoutez je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger, je vais juste reprendre mes affaires et celle d'Henry et nous nous en irons**

 **-Et vous iriez où, vous n'avez plus un sous en poche**

 **-Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant ce n'est plus de votre ressort, je vous demanderai juste de ne pas appeler la police**

 **-Vous n'aller tout de même pas partir par ce froid, et ce sur quoi avec un enfant aussi petit.**

 **-Et que voulez que je fasse ? Peut-être envisagiez-vous de me laisser retourner vivre dans votre grenier et faire comme si de rien était ?** Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Emma sur la défensive.

- **Non, ce n'était pas le moins du monde ce que j'envisageais, juste…** La brune pris un temps pour réfléchir elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle envisageait véritablement pour le sort de cette mère et de son enfant, mais une chose était sûr elle n'appellerait pas la police. Elle avait trop longtemps côtoyé le système juridique de ce pays pour savoir que si elle effectuait cette démarche, le jeune enfant serait séparé de sa mère. Pour Régina il n'était pas du tout question de cela, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait même ne serait-ce qu'envisagée. Le peu de temps qu'elle avait pu passer avec les deux lui avait prouvé et justifié que ce choix était le bon. Il existait entre Emma et Henry un lien spécial que vents et marrées ne pourrait séparer. Régina pouvait voir dans le regard de la blonde qu'elle portait en elle une dévotion, un amour sans faille envers son jeune enfant. Oui elle le devinait aisément, Emma donnerait son cœur si ce seul geste pourrait poser un sourire sur les lèvres de Henry. Et devant cette preuve d'amour sans borne, Régina s'estimait chanceuse.

- **Juste quoi ?** poursuivit Emma constatent que Régina c'était perdue loin dans les méandres de son esprit.

 **-Vous pourriez peut-être rester ici, du moins le temps que vous retombiez sur vos pieds. Il y a de la place dans le manoir, et mes chambres d'amies sont pratiquement toutes opérationnel. Vous pourriez…**

 **-Non !**

 **-Allons Miss Swan prenez au moins le temps d'y réfléchir**

 **-Oh mais c'est tout réfléchit Miss Mills »** Emma désormais sur la défensive interprétait les paroles de la brune comme un geste de charité ou pire encore de pitié. La jeune blonde qui depuis sa « tendre » enfance enchainait les coups durs, et les descentes aux enfer, avait appris très tôt à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Pour elle il était tout bonnement impensable que derrière le moindre geste se cache une once de gentillesses. Car plus qu'un simple excès de modestie, c'est bien le revers du service qu'elle craignait le plus. La vie l'avait marquée sévèrement tant psychologiquement que physiquement, ses épaules depuis trop longtemps chargeaient un fardeau beaucoup trop lourd. La méfiance était donc devenue son bouclier, son mûr en bêton armé. « **Je ne veux ni de votre pitié, ni de votre charité, je ne suis pas une de ces œuvres caritatives auxquelles les gens comme vous s'adonnent pour se donner bonne conscience.**

 **\- Les gens comme moi ? »** Ne put cacher plus longtemps son étonnement Régina, face à la violence et à la véhémence de ces propos. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vue en quelqu'un un tel niveau de méfiance, et Dieu lui en était témoins, elle-même nourrissait en son fort intérieur ce sentiment d'une force qui parfois lui semblait insurmontable. Après tout, les années passées sous le joug de sa mère lui avait fait un bon entraînement. Etre la fille de Cora Mills n'amenait pas que des opportunités, c'était aussi synonymes de convoitises et de profitassions. Si leurs vies n'avaient pas été la même elles semblaient pour autant partager beaucoup de choses en commun. Aussi aurait-il fallu qu'elles s'en rendent compte.

« **Eh bien oui les gens comme vous, née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, qui n'ont jamais travaillez de leur vie et qui au moindre « bobo » appelle Papa, Maman.**

 **-Comment osez-vous ! Vous ne savez rien de ma vie et pourtant vous vous permettez de faire ce que j'en suis sûr vous n'aimeriez pas que l'on vous face en retour. Tout ça pourquoi, car j'ai sans le vouloir piqué votre petite fierté surdimensionnée. Je ne sais pas qui vous avez fréquenté mais il y a encore des gens bien sur cette planète, grand mal m'aura pris d'user de cette gentillesse avec vous. »** Son ton était froid, acerbe, et malgré sa colère, Emma voyait bien au fond, dans ces yeux couleurs d'ébène que ses mots avaient heurté la brune plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. La blonde l'avait blessé, et son cœur c'était comprimé comme si on y avait asséné plusieurs coups de massue. La culpabilité ne prenait décidément pas son travail à la légère. C'était là le défaut de la jeune femme, partant toujours au quart de tout quand elle se sentait, elle ou son fils menacé. Il c'était passé la même chose avec la gérante du Bed&Breakfast, mais pour une raison que la blonde semblait vouloir ignorer, elle se sentait beaucoup plus repentante de ses précédents mots envers la brune.

- **Miss Mills, je…je suis désolée les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Il semblerait que j'ai du mal à faire confiance et à voir le bon chez autrui**

 **-Sérieusement, je ne m'en suis pas du tout aperçue ?**

 **\- C'est de bonne guerre je vous l'accorde.** S'inclina pour le moins désolée Emma. **Je suis très reconnaissante de l'opportunité que vous m'offrez Miss Mills, mais je ne peux pas accepter, je n'ai rien pour vous payer et puis vous n'avez sûrement pas signer pour faire de la colocation avec une jeune mère incapable de subvenir au besoins de son enfant.**

 **-Vous devriez cesser de vous sous-estimer de la sorte très chère, et puis je ne vous offre pas le gîte et le couvert gratuitement, j'attends de vous un retour de faveur.** Lui dit Régina calmement touchée malgré elle par les excuses, qu'elle savait sincère de la blonde. Cependant dans la tête d'Emma se fut un sentiment tout autre, comme si un tiers avait appuyé sur un bouton ou quelque chose du genre. La tension était palpable dans le corps, et son regard, que la brune ne sut interpréter de prime abord, c'était chargé en déception aussi vite que les mots de Régina eurent finit d'être prononcé.

- **Je le savais ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis conne ! Et moi qui commençait tout juste à penser que vous pourriez être différente ! »**

Sur ces derniers mots Emma se leva brusquement du fauteuil, tenant solidement son fils dans ses bras et partit par grandes enjambées dans l'escalier menant à l'étage. La brune restée stupéfaite sur son propre fauteuil ne compris pas ce mouvement brusque de la part de la blonde. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit d'exceptionnel, avait été plutôt gentils en fait. Alors qu'avait bien put interpréter de mal, l'autre jeune femme, pour susciter chez celle-ci un si rapide revirement de situation ? Après quelques secondes de réalisation, Régina se décida enfin à suivre Emma pour savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Montant les escaliers elle arriva très rapidement dans le couloir où elle aperçut au fond de celui-ci en face de sa chambre, la porte du placard menant au grenier grandement ouverte. Sans plus d'hésitation elle s'y rendit et montât jusqu'au grenier. Emma était debout entrain de rassembler les quelques affaires de son fils et les siennes et ne constata pas tout de suite la présence de Régina. Henry bien installé sur le matelas de fortune, ne semblait être préoccupé nullement par tout le remous méninges autour de lui, plus passionné par sa petite couverture en laine. Régina elle était stupéfaite de voir dans quelle condition la blonde vivait avec son fils, ce n'était certes pas insalubre ni tout à fait inhabitable, mais tout de même poussiéreux et sûrement frigorique à la nuit tombée. Même si elle devait se l'avouer, Emma avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité pour rendre ces lieux assez cosy et tout de même confortable pour elle et son fils.

- **Miss Swan que signifie tout ceci ?**

 **-…**

 **-Miss Swan quand je vous pose une question j'attends de vous une réponse**

 **-…**

 **-Voudriez-vous bien cesser de faire l'enfant et me répondre ! Nous sommes tout de même entre adultes,** à cette réplique Emma lança un regard noir à la brune

- **Très bien, que ce passe-t-il, je pensais que tout était réglés et que nous avions enterrer la hache de guerre »** Ne percevant toujours aucune volonté de sa part d'amorcer la discussion, Régina s'avança au plus proche de la blonde et instinctivement toucha son bras. Mais soudain comme brûler par les flammes Emma eu un mouvement brusque de recul, le regard emplit de terreur avant de réaliser que ce n'était que Régina. Cette dernière ayant réussi à intercepter à la volé le regard de la blonde, qui pourtant fit preuve d'une rapidité remarquable à le faire disparaître pour laisser place à la neutralité la plus totale, fut d'autant plus curieuse quant à sa personne et au mystère autour d'elle. Frapper par l'étonnement, la brune voulu immédiatement se confondre en excuse. A cette réalisation, Régina n'en demeura que plus troubler. Elle, la grande Régina Elisabeth Mills, l'Evil Queen comme tant aimaient à la surnommer, s'excuser. C'était en effet une première, mais face à cette sulfureuse blonde il lui semblait perdre tous ses moyens. A vrais dire chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur la jeune femme, une sérénité sans pareille l'envahissait par vagues, elle avait ce sentiment étrange de vouloir la protéger de ce monde qui lui avait fait voir tellement, surement trop de mystère. Elle avait le désir de l'enserrer dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher, de lui donner mont et merveilles. Et secrètement, tout au fond d'elle-même, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer, ce qu'elle avait passé tant d'année à refouler semblait éclore, rougeoyant de vivre et de s'exposer au plus grand nombre. L'amour. Sans doute le plus intense mais aussi sa plus grande peur.

« **Ne vous fatiguez pas nous nous en allons dès maintenant**

 **-Serait-il au moins possible de savoir la raison de ce départ précipité ou vous compter fuir comme si de rien était ?** s'agaça de plus en plus Régina

 **\- Ne jouer pas l'innocente…Ecoutez je n'ais strictement aucune envie de devenir votre sou fifre, votre jouet sexuel ou qu'elle en soit ce que vous espériez obtenir de moi contre le gite et le couvert.**

 **-Et puis-je vous demander à qu'elle moment il en a été question ? Car à ma connaissance je n'ai dit où suggérer aucune de ces choses obscènes, mais grand bien me fasse de savoir que vous n'adhèrerez jamais à de telle basses.** Intérieurement la brune jubilait d'avoir retrouvé un peu de cette mordante répartie, un brin satirique qui l'avait quittée à la seconde même où l'ébène avait croisé l'émeraude.

- **Je…Vous…Quoi ?**

 **-Aurait-on de nouveau perdue sa langue Miss Swan ?**

 **-Je…Mais quand vous disiez attendre de moi un retour de faveur ?**

 **-Eh bien oui j'entendais par-là, que vous pourriez peut-être travailler pour moi. Lundi je dois prendre mes nouvelles fonctions à la mairie, le problème étant que je n'ai trouvé encore personne pour être mon assistante. C'est certes une petite ville mais avec les projets que je fonde pour elle, le travail sera gargantuesque et de ce fait j'aurais grandement besoin d'aides.**

 **-Vous ne me connaissez ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et il est sûr que je n'ai pas les compétences requises pour exercer dans l'administration public, pourtant vous semblez être prête à sauter à pieds joints dans ce risque inconsidéré.** Rappelant sceptiquement à la mairesse, qui paraissait farouchement décidé quant à son choix.

 **\- Très clairement oui, et puis au sujet de votre « incompétence » comme vous le dites, si vous savez lire, écrire et compter vous être déjà aussi doué que notre cher Président si ce n'est plus.** Dis la brune sarcastiquement. La vérité c'est que cette idée lui était venue sur le coup, comme sortie d'une pochette surprise, ou comme preuve à l'appui d'un désir inavoué de garder la jeune mère et son fils à ses côtés.

 **-Je suppose que je vous dois de nouveau des excuses alors »** murmura calmement Emma, rouge de honte de s'être emporté si vite. Dans sa tête se jouait un ballet d'auto flagellation, se fustigeant à tout rompre pour les « bourdes » qu'elle enchainait depuis sa rencontre avec la brune et même un peu avant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que pour un simple malentendu elle aurait pu gâcher les chances d'Henry et d'elle-même à trouver un semblant de stabilité et pourquoi pas de sérénité dans la vi-ll-e de la brune. En parlant de celui-ci, il c'était endormi doucement bercé par l'interaction des deux femmes. Le pousse à la bouche et sa couverture, qui était en fait celui de sa mère quand elle n'était elle-même qu'un bébé, reposait contre son cœur fermement enserré dans sa petite main. Régina qui avait baissé la tête vers Henry, ne put trouver à cette scène une autre description autre que celle « du petit chérubin le plus mignon qu'elle n'ait jamais vue » et perdu dans sa contemplation c'est dans le vague qu'elle répondu une phrase déjà toute pensée à la blonde.

 **« N'en parlons plus »** Voyant Régina perdue dans sa contemplation, elle esquissa un léger sourire. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de savoir si oui ou non, Henry allait être d'une gêne quelconque pour Régina. Car le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le petit Henry Swan lui avait volé son cœur tout du moins, la moitié…

« **Vous pouvez le prendre dans vos bras si vous le voulez.**

 **-Comment ?** sortit de sa contemplation la jeune femme.

- **Vous voulez le tenir dans vos bras ?**

 **-Je…quoi…Eh bien…Euh**

 **-Aurait-on perdue l'usage de sa langue Miss Mills,** répéta Emma, l'exacte même phrase que lui avait sorti Régina. Non sans accompagner sa tirade d'un léger rictus provocateur à la commissure des lèvres.

- **Hilarant Miss Swan, vraiment très hilarant. Et non je ne crois pas que je devrais, il dort si bien je n'ai pas envie de le troubler dans son sommeil.**

 **-S'il y a une personne que vous n'embêterez pas dans son sommeil, c'est bien mon fils. En fait d'habitude c'est plutôt l'inverse avec les bébés. Quoi qu'en ni repensant j'ai vraiment été béni avec lui, c'est un gros et bon dormeur »** Ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller Emma au sujet de son fils. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il est née la jeune femme ne pouvait que se sentir comblée, c'était un bébé calme et très éveillé pour son jeune âge, alors chaque petite chose que l'enfant faisait, pour l'adulte c'était une prouesse accomplit.

 **« Je vous crois sur parole, mais je ne tenterais quand même pas ma chance,** lui dit rapidement la brune

- **Oh aller il ne va pas vous mordre, et puis je dois faire descendre nos affaires. A moins bien sûr que vous comptiez nous refaire dormir dans le grenier ?** dit la blonde se jouant à la fois d'elle-même qui avait pensé plutôt à cette option et de la brune, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère de gêne qui avait pris place. Cependant il semblait que cette dernière ne perçut pas l'humour un peu jaune d'Emma.

- **Non, non ! Bien sûr que non enfin !** S'offusqua la brune

- **Et du calme Madame le Maire, c'était de l'Humour »** Emma se mit à rigoler de la mine déconfite de Régina. Toutefois elle s'arrêta bien vite en voyant qu'elle l'avait vexée plus que de nécessaire. Voulant aplanir les choses, elle déposa ce qu'elle avait déjà rassemblé dans ses mains, sur le matelas et saisi son fils dans ses bras. Dans un geste confiant, ce qui l'étonna vraiment, elle s'avança vers la brune et y déposa son fils endormi, nullement inquiété du changement de position. Ainsi Régina n'eut d'autre choix que de s'en saisir. Avec la précaution et la délicatesse qui siérait à un objet fragile de grande valeur, elle l'ajusta sur son épaule et pausa une main contre son dos l'autre sous ses fesses pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas. Pas une seconde il ne se réveilla, semblant même trouver encore plus de confort sur la brune que sur le matelas de fortune. Dans les yeux de la blonde elle pouvait y lire un insolent « je vous l'avais dit » qui malgré tout la fit sourire. Emma, passant une main dans les petites boucles brunes de son fils, effleurait de son bras celui de Régina posé sur le dos de l'enfant. Quand elle en prit conscience elle n'essaya même pas de se retirer, plutôt elle releva la tête vers son tout nouvelle hôte, et encore une fois se perdit dans l'immensément profond regard marron quasiment noir. Régina, elle, n'en menait pas large. C'était comme si le temps avait suspendu ses minutes et ses secondes, pour laisser ces deux âmes, là dans le grenier, à l'abri du monde extérieur se trouver, se comprendre, connaitre le lien qui paraissait les unir pour une destinée qui ne pouvait être que commune. Par-delà les mots, les interrogations, elles commençaient à voir les tenants d'une nouvelle forme langagière. Dans leurs yeux se reflétait, sentiment inavouée, inavouable, peurs du passé, présent et futurs.

Cependant comme toute chose ayant une fin, elles s'éloignèrent et revinrent dans le monde réel, non sans une petite gêne persistante.

« **Humm…finissez rapidement de ranger vos affaires et je vous montrerais vos nouveaux appartements. Il y a deux chambres qui communiquent à côté de la mienne, elles ont chacune leurs salles de bain, vous pourriez ainsi chacun avoir votre espace sans toutefois être séparé. Qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **-Cela serait vraiment géniale, merci beaucoup, je n'en espérais pas tant.**

 **-Ce n'est pas grand-chose,** dit-elle avec modestie et gêne

- **Si pour moi c'est énorme.** Et par la lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux, Régina pu voir à qu'elle point cela était vrais.

Finissant de rassembler ses quelques affaires, Régina et Emma se redirigèrent à l'étage du bas. Il ne leurs fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre lesdites chambres dont avait mentionnée la brune, et quelque seconde de plus pour émouvoir la blonde face à la vaste chambre qui s'offrait à elle et à son fils, dont la chambre attenante n'avait rien à envier à la première.

- **C'est la première fois que j'ai une chambre aussi grande pour moi toute seule, Merci Miss Mills**

 **-Il y a encore quelques petits aménagements à faire, mais mon ami et moi avons déjà fait le nettoyage dans cette aile de la maison. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à ajouter votre petite touche personnelle, si vous le voulez nous pourrions allez acheter quelques décorations lundi après-midi pour Henry et vous.**

 **-Non cela est beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas accepter.**

 **-Miss Swan nous en avons déjà discuté, cela ne me dérange pas, et ce n'est pas non plus pour combler un besoin soudain de bonne conscience. Je veux simplement que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous. Et puis les bébés ça à besoins de plein de choses d'on je ne saurais nommer le nom ».** A cela, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sortir un rire clair et cristallin sortir de sa bouche, et comme s'en était devenue une habitude un peut « cucu la praline » Régina n'avait d'autre choix, si choix il y en avait, de s'extasier devant ce qui lui paraissait être la plus belle mélodie au monde. « Ma vielle tu ferais mieux de te ressaisir et vite, elle est entrain de te ramollir le cœur et la raison »

« **Je vous promet de vous rembourser chaque centime que vous aurez déboursé pour moi et mon fils, à la virgule près.**

 **-Ce ne sera pas nécé…** Au regard que lui lança Emma, elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était plus la peine d'argumenter, mais elle se jura que cette discussion n'était pas finie, et qu'elle arriverait à la faire céder, à lui faire comprendre qu'un cadeau n'était pas un dut nécessitant d'être rembourser.

 **\- Les chambres sont vraiment très belles, Miss Mills,** entendit Régina la voix lointaine d'Emma, qui en avait profité pendant la dérive de la brune dans ses pensées pour explorer la chambre communicante.

Effectivement chaque chambre malgré leurs étonnantes et charmantes similitudes semblait avoir un cachait d'antan qui leurs étaient propres. Dès que l'on passait le pas de la porte on pouvait voir en face, de grandes fenêtres française baignée la pièce de revigorantes lumières du jour. Tout autour de celle-ci s'encadrait un ensemble de bibliothèque et sous chaque fenêtre, une petite banquette. A droite, vis-à-vis d'un lit à baldaquin légèrement plus petit que celui de Régina et un peu vieillit par le temps mais tout de même beau et majestueux, se trouvait une imposante cheminé en marbre blanc surmonté d'un magnifique miroir de couleur d'or. La porte juste à côté, donnait sur l'exacte même décoration. Seule quelques objets dénotaient, pourtant on aurait pu aisément croire que l'on était partit dans un tout autre décors, aussi charmant que le premier. Ainsi de chaque côté des lits se trouvaient une porte menant à un petit dressing puis successivement à la salle de bain, tout aussi belle avec sa baignoire à pied et ses grandes fenêtres, qui étonnement donnaient un aspect plutôt intime aux pièces. C'était comme se retrouver dans une maison témoin, tout ou presque était jumelé.

 **-J'ai eu un vrai coup de cœur pour cette Maison, tant l'extérieur que l'intérieur elle dégage un réel cachait. Et puis elle dépeint aussi l'aspect de la ville, charmante, rustique mais qui mérite quand même d'être remis au goût du jour…**

 **-Sans toutefois casser la magie d'antan**

 **-C'est exactement cela,** dis Régina étonné que la blonde est saisie si rapidement ce qu'elle pensait

- **J'ai toujours aimé le vintage, pour moi plus qu'une mode c'est une culture. Je me suis toujours dis que les objets d'époque avaient une histoire à raconter, comme témoin d'un passé plus glorieux, alors que la majorité des objets d'aujourd'hui, fait à la chaine manquaient d'âme et de prestance. Il n'y a pas plus noble qu'une œuvre pensée et réalisée avec…**

 **-Passion, je comprends tout à fait ce que voulez dire.**

Il était fascinant comment chacune arrivait à finir la phrase de l'autre, comme les deux faces d'une même pièce qui avait enfin put se rejoindre après avoir été séparé après de si longues année. La journée se passa ainsi, elles deux assise à même le sol de la première chambre, apprenant petit à petit à faire connaissance, parlant de sujet aussi divers que l'art, la culture et la politique, ne voyant même pas les heures défilées. Régina pendant cette discussion avait pu se rendre compte avec fascination, d'à quel point la culture d'Emma était diverse et variée. Il était rare pour elle de parler aussi longtemps avec une personne d'un sujet aussi complexe que les relations politique international sans se sentir lasse ou ennuyé. Non avec la blonde c'était passionnant, emportant, rafraichissant. Mais à cela elle put tout aussi voir que la jeune mère se sous-estimait beaucoup trop. « Bien sûr qu'elle avait les compétences pour l'assister ! » Elle oserait même dire qu'Emma était sûr qualifié. Elle avait déjà hâte de travailler avec cette mystérieuse jeune femme.

Henry se réveillant d'un sommeil réparateur toujours dans les bras de la brune, celle-ci ne semblant nullement incommodée par le jeune enfant qui à la longue devait surement peser son poids, les sortit de leurs enivrante discussion vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin très tôt et commençais à ressentir la faim.

Les pleurs d'Henry, fit Emma se lever avec précipitation pour regarder sur la petite horloge l'heure exacte. Elle ne put cacher sa stupéfaction face à l'heure tardive.

- **Oh mon Dieu je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard, Henry doit avoir faim**

 **-Je pourrais préparer quelque chose de rapide pour nous tous, laissez-moi réfléchir…à vue d'œil Henry doit avoir aux alentours de 5 mois, je me trompe ?**

 **-A vrais dire il a 6 mois** , lui répondit-elle curieuse de savoir où elle voulait en venir

- **Merveilleux ! C'est l'âge parfait pour les découvertes culinaires, mes filleules adore ma purée de carotte, elle est rapide et facile à faire je pourrais en faire pour lui.**

 **-Je vous est déjà dit ce n'est pas la peine de vous donner au temps de mal**

 **-Et je vous le répète Miss Swan, vous êtes mes invités, non mieux, vous êtes ici chez vous. Alors acceptez mon aide, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.**

 **-Très bien, j'accepte à condition que vous me tutoyez et m'appeliez par mon prénom, je sais que l'on vient tout juste de se rencontrer mais j'ai l'intime conviction que je pourrais vous faire confiance »** Quand la blonde prononça ces derniers mots elle ne put affirmer avec certitude à qui cette phrase s'adressait réellement, était-ce à la jeune femme brune ou bien une petite pique que son cœur lançait à sa raison.

« **A la seule condition que vou-tu en fasse de même.** Réalisant le nouvel échelon qu'elle venait de franchir dans sa relation avec Emma, Régina ne put retenir son sourire éclatant. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne c'était pas sentit aussi bien en compagnie d'une personne autre que ses amies et sa famille. Longtemps, elle avait désespéré trouver quelqu'un qui la comprendrait aussi bien, qui la sortirait de ses sentiers battus sans lui céder. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur de ses espérances, quelqu'un qui savait lui tenir tête sans pour autant en avoir le dessus. C'était un juste équilibre rassurant, nouveau et sauvage. Et pour cela elle était préparée.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur qu'ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée. Emma ayant repris son fils dans ses bras, suivit la brune dans sa vaste cuisine au couleur claire. Elle prit place sur une des chaises devant l'ilot centrale, et fut de sitôt emportée par l'aisance de Régina dans sa cuisine. Quand cette dernière se retourna et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer quelques ustensiles dans le placard, l'autre jeune femme put à son aise se rincer les yeux sur le fessier rebondit et sans doute ferme de celle-ci. Avec le tumulte des émotions de la journée, Emma n'avait guère prêté plus d'attention que cela à la tenue, pouvant être qualifiée de légère de Régina. En effet, la brune portait une nuisette en soie violette au bordure de dentelle noir, plutôt courte, par-dessus du quelle elle avait mis un kimono, de soie également et tout aussi court, assortie à la nuisette. Ainsi quand elle essaya d'atteindre une étagère du haut, sa tunique se releva légèrement laissant apercevoir la naissance de ses fesses, seule cachées par un string en dentelle noir. Rendu en valeurs par les longues jambes galbées et basané, Emma se perdit dans un fantasme où elle se hisserait derrière le dos de la brune, la tête dans son coup et ses mains fessant leurs chemins lentement mais certainement des hanches vers les fesses de la Mairesse. Dûment encouragé par un soupir d'envie de cette dernière, elle la retournerait face à elle, encrerait son regard de passions dans les siens noir de désir, descendrait vers son coup pour lui livrer un ballet entre morsures et baisés endiablés, pendant qu'elle saisirait une nouvelle fois les fesses rebondis et bien formés de la brune. Les gémissements de cette dernière, lui arriveraient par vagues déchainées jusqu'aux oreilles, alors qu'elle continuerait à masser sensuellement son fessier, presque sauvagement ce qui n'aurait d'effet que d'amplifier au fur et à mesure les cris, les gémissements de Régina.

Dans le corps de la blonde c'était une tempête, non un brasier. Oui c'est ça un brasier qui commençais à la consumer, elle se sentit rapidement étourdit, sa respiration devint de plus en plus erratique, ses lèves tremblaient d'envie de faire le tour du contoire et de mettre à exécution se terrible fantasme, qui commençait à ruiner son sous-vêtement. C'était sauvage, envoutant, passionnant, jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait connue de désir si hardant pour une personne et encore moins pour une femme. Mais avec Régina ce n'était pas pareille, elle inspirait tellement de choses à la blonde que ce soit émotionnellement ou sexuellement que ça en devenait déroutant. « Bon sang cela ne faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées !» les jours suivants allaient être un vrai supplice, et elle ne savait si elle pourrait résister bien longtemps à la tension sexuelle qui envahissait ses pensées. Régina se sentant observer, ou plutôt dévorée du regard se retourna vers la blonde et perçut aisément le désir pur à la fois sauvage dans les yeux de cette dernière et lui adressa un petit sourire mutin.

« **Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plait Miss Swan ?** dit-elle, se préparant d'ores et déjà à la future gêne occasionnée chez la blonde, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne s'attendais pas à une répartie bien sentie de cette dernière.

« **Oh que oui Madame le Maire, vous en avez même pas idée ! »**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt, j'ai eu énormément de choses à gérer, mais je vous post ce petit extra rapidement. J'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment corriger, donc peut-être qu'il y aura plus de fautes que d'habitude...SORRY;**

 **Dans la scène suivante il y sera fait mention de violences physiques et sexuelles, c'est donc à un public avertit que je dédie ce chapitre, on abrège pour un court moment notre « lalaland » du début. En espérant que vous apprécierez.**

 **Chapter Four**

 ** _-Arrête ! Je t'en supplie, arrête !_**

 ** _-Arrêter ? Mais quelle curieuse idée. Dans ses yeux une violence inné semblait animer son âme. Ses yeux de nature si clairs… A cette instant je n'en percevais qu'un noir profond causé par la dilatation de ses pupilles. Cela me dégouttait toujours de constater à quel point mon état de soumission forcé l'excitait en tous points. Dans sa gorge un rire froid et macabre sortit d'une puissance qui me glaça l'échine. Dans la mienne une bille visqueuse qui menaçait de se répandre un peu plus sur le sol à chaque seconde à l'appréhension de ce « rite ». Ça allait recommencer. Encore. Je le savais et je ne pouvais rien y faire…_**

 ** _Une douleur lancinante qui me vrille les entrailles, et le ballet peut officiellement prendre place. Mes mains son ligotés à un poteau, ma bouche, bâillonné par un tissu sale et délavé. Mes genoux, à même le sol contre le bitume froid. Il déchire mon tee-shirt dévoilant ainsi mon dos criblé des ecchymoses de l'avant-veille. Debout derrière moi je le sens qui bombe le torse, fière telle un prétendu mal dominant qui savait remettre à sa place sa « sale chienne ». L'on dit souvent que les mots sont plus cruels encore que les gestes, pourtant sans prononcer le moindre son audible au plus commun des mortels, il parvint à inscrire en moi une peur que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il agrippa sa ceinture, minutieusement préparer pour l'occasion. Et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, un cri sanglant trépassa mes lèvres, arrêté en vol par la barrière de tissus. Elle glissait sur mon dos comme une lame de couteau bien aiguisée. C'était une brûlure insupportable, je pouvais sentir chaque coint à vif de ma chair qui se déchirait. Malgré toutes les punitions qu'il m'avait déjà infligées, celle-ci semblait pourtant être la pire, peut-être à cause des bleus qui n'avaient pas encore complètement guérit._**

 ** _Chaque coup était, plus fort, plus monstrueux que le précédent. Mes poignets je le percevais étaient à deux doigts de se rompre sous le poids de mon corps meurtris. A force de bouger, de me tortiller la corde qui liait mes mains, aussi bien que sa ceinture qui me tailladait le dos, exerçait une horrible pression sur mes poignets. Les gouttes de sang qui sillonnait jusqu'à mes avant-bras, formait une petite flaque qui me parurent des plus captivante à cette instant. Volonté d'échappatoire ou divagation causée par une douleur trop intense, je ne sais pas. Dans les vapes, je le senti à peine agripper mes cheveux par la racine pour avancer ma tête, contre son membre durcit d'excitation._**

 ** _« Tu fais une bonne chienne dans cette position tu sais ? Tu y as même mis les larmes hein ? S'en suivit alors un éclat de rire, fort, moqueur qui me donna envie de crier, de lui crier après…Mais je n'en fis rien._**

 ** _-Alors ma salope, le chat ta pris la langue on dirait…A mais que suis-je tête en l'air ! Me retirant le chiffon de la bouche et ne cessant de s'esclaffer comme si c'était la blague la plus tordante au monde._**

 ** _-Mais ne t'en fait pas, comme je sais que tu aimes avoir la bouche bien pleine, j'ai un « gros » cadeau pour toi »._**

 ** _Il fit descendre sa braguette, baissa son caleçon et me présenta son membre, comme on présenterait un diamant chez un joaillier. J'avais plus l'impression d'avoir à faire à une saucisse congelé et avarié. Il me prit la mâchoire entre ses mains froides et rugueuse et força le passage de ma bouche. Ses allés et retours étaient si profonds, ma gorge était en feux, mes poumons exigeaient un plein accès à un air qui ne me parvenait qu'en petite coupures. Soudain, arrivé au plus profond de ma gorge il s'arrêta. Je fus de prime abord soulagé avant de comprendre que la prise qu'il avait sur moi m'empêchait totalement de respirer. Il exerça une pression rapide sur mon menton, me signalant de lever les yeux vers lui. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, mes yeux emplis de détresse face au sien sadique de contentement, je voyais dans son regard qu'il se sentait gagnant, je sentais dans mon corps qu'il avait gagné. Pourtant je voulais continuer de lutter. Embué dans son désir il prit, mes dents poser sur son membre, comme une manière de le remercier de sa « bonté » ou « clémence » en tout cas, quelque fût le mot pour expliquer son excitation raffermit. De plus en plus, j'appuyais. Je voulais arracher ce truc dégueulasse qu'il traitait mieux que moi, qu'il m'avait forcé à endurer plus d'une fois. Je voulais qu'il souffre, comme moi j'ai souffert si ce n'est plus._**

 ** _« On dirait que tu voudrais le garder dans ta bouche pour toujours hein ma chienne, tu l'aime quand il te coupe la respiration, ça t'excite. Plus il me parlait et plus j'appuyais._**

 ** _-Maintenant enlève les dents, Il commençait à avoir mal je le sentais_**

 ** _-Ça suffit ! Il projeta avec force ma tête contre le poteau et ce qui eut pour effet de me faire lâcher prise brutalement._**

 ** _-Espèce de salope ! Tu vas me le payer, tu n'auras jamais autant souffert ça c'est une promesse ! »_**

 ** _Il tenait son membre, légèrement éraflé et ensanglanté. J'allais souffrir mais j'avais résisté et ça c'était une victoire personnelle._**

 ** _Coucher par terre, je le vis prendre son ancienne batte de baseball s'approcher vers moi dans le but de me rouer de coups, quand soudain des pleurs se firent entendre. Ceux de mon petit ange. Une horrible impression m'enserra le cœur, d'une telle force que j'avais envie de me l'enlever à mains nue, quand de nouveau nos regards se croisèrent._**

 ** _-Encore et toujours ton sale mioche hein ? A brailler pour un oui ou pour un non, je vais lui faire fermer sa gueule à ce morveux et lui apprendre à ne pas interrompre les adultes._**

 ** _-Il n'a que deux mois je…, je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il empoigna sa batte et l'appuya durement contre mes côtes en y mettant tout son poids. En plus du coup à la tête que j'avais reçu lorsqu'il m'avait propulsé contre le poteau, je n'ai pu tenir. De petit poings noir commencèrent à arriver en masse et m'obstruer la vue, pendant que la crosse de la batte semblait avoir fait corps avec mes côtes. Alors comme un étau, ma tête se fit de plus en plus lourde._**

 ** _-Tu ne parles que lorsque je te le dis, c'est clair !? Et ton mioche il a besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières. Et devine quoi ? Je me fais une joie de le lui apprendre, me dit-il en s'agenouillant à mes côtés. Regarde-toi un peut, tu es sale._**

 **** ** _Il avait articulé chacun des mots avec un dégout méprisant, avant de s'en aller en direction des pleurs de mon tout petit. Les pleurs qui au départ étaient moindre se firent de plus en plus fort et insupportable. Dans mon cœur et malgré la douleur physique il n'y avait rien de plus horrible que d'entendre mon petit ange s'époumoner et de ne pouvoir rien y faire. Et puis soudain plus rien…_**

 ** _Pitié je vous en supplie, non pas çà…_**


End file.
